


We Speak in Codes

by mintsinthemug



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig and Tweek are super in love and super evil, Evil!Craig, Evil!Tweek, M/M, Maybe kinda inspired by the flash, Rated T for language, Theres a lot of it, Villains, criminal boyfriends, everyone has powers, kennys not the best superhero, villains au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: Its been a year and three months. A year and three months since the power plant blew and South Park was deemed unsafe for people to enter or leave. No one went in, no one got out, which left those unaffected by the blast and chemical infection to face the dangers within the fence.
The Monsters. 
Humans who weren’t quite human anymore. Who sprouted horns and tails and breathed fire and shot ice from their fingertips. The ones who couldn’t handle the powers given to them and lashed out, thought within all the chaos they could rise like gods and take what they wanted, kill who they wanted. 
Its been ten months since Mysterion arose, a man cloaked in shadows. A man, they whispered, who could not die. The guardian of South Park and aid to the police, saving cats from trees and babies from burning buildings. Locking up the Monsters in glass cases underneath the South Park jail. A savior. A godsend. 
Mysterious, ruthless, and silent as the night-
“Ow shit fuck, you fuck! Ow!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted!! this is an AU where a power plant in south park blew, killing some and giving others powers (kinda like in dc's the flash) these people are referred to as Monsters. kenny is mysterion, a hero who guards the city and keeps the Monsters from taking over the city. canon is completely ignored tbh, if they went to school together as kids, none of them remember it unless mentioned and/or dont care or think it matters. 
> 
> first chapter dedicated to glubs bc she's the whole reason this happened and has listened to me plan this for a few days now <3

Its been a year and three months.

A year and three months since the power plant blew and South Park was deemed unsafe for people to enter or leave. No one went in, no one got out, which left those unaffected by the blast and chemical infection to face the dangers within the fence.

The Monsters.

Humans who weren’t quite human anymore. Who sprouted horns and tails and breathed fire and shot ice from their fingertips. The ones who couldn’t handle the powers given to them and lashed out, thought within all the chaos they could rise like gods and take what they wanted, kill who they wanted.

Its been ten months since Mysterion arose, a man cloaked in shadows. A man, they whispered, who could not die. The guardian of South Park and aid to the police, saving cats from trees and babies from burning buildings. Locking up the Monsters in glass cases underneath the South Park jail. A savior. A godsend.

Mysterious, ruthless, and silent as the night-

“Ow shit _fuck_! You fuck! Ow!” Mysterion presses a hand to the rib that definitely felt broken. The Coon cackles, grinning smugly as he easily dodges another swing of the hero’s staff. “Got you, bitch! Better get your little teammates to patch you up!”

The bat comes down in another hard crack against Mysterion’s shoulder, forcing him to his knees with a yell as The Coon escaped once again. “Dammit!” Mysterion shouts, pushing up off the sidewalk with a pained grunt. The comm in his ear crackles to life.

“Don't worry about it. We’ll take that fat fuck down next time. There's a robbery going on at the bank, you good to take a look or do you need to come back?” Kyle asks, concern shading the edges of his voice even as he feigned nonchalance. This had been his life just as long as it had been Mysterion’s and openly panicking over every bruise or broken bone was a habit that died quickly.

“No,” Mysterion fixes his hood and stretches experimentally. _Ouch_. “No I can take a look. Marsh, meet me there? I'm not gonna be able to step in alone,”

“Roger that, Ken- er _Mysterion_ ,” Kenny winces at the slip up. Stan had only joined the team two months ago, when Kyle finally broke and told him about working with the legendary Mysterion, putting his acquired super strength to use.

Stan wasn't a Monster, didn't let power go to his head. People like Coon? They were Monsters. Capital M and all.

The jumping from roof to roof jarred him with every landing, which slowed him down considerably as he makes his way to the bank. Stan could be seen lurking in the shadows across the street, ready to leap in at Kenny’s word. Mysterion drops the last story, landing in a crouch and flipping his cape out. And yeah okay, maybe it is just so that it catches the wind and billows a little but he has a right to have some fun.

The scene is already filled with cop cars and officers, guns drawn at a pair up on the top step of the bank and shouting for them to freeze. Mysterion pushes through easily, hiding a grin as his hand drifts to the freeze gun he's been itching to test out good and proper.

The two are probably the most ridiculous looking Monsters he's ever faced off with. And he just got beat down by a guy in a red cape and a _raccoon_ mask. The tallest one has a clunky pair of steampunk goggles and a black trench coat that flares out dramatically. Fucking pretentious, what _is_ it with these guys? He's holding two duffel bags overflowing with cash and jewelry under his arms and looks calmer than one should when looking down the barrels of twelve guns.

The shorter has blond hair stuck up like he's been electrified. A pair of green cat eye shades cover his eyes and his grin is downright _manic_. Two pistols catch in the light, glinting as he holds them above his head in surrender. “Three minutes and seven seconds, I told you. _Seven_ seconds. But no no _no_ , we _have_ to grab the lavalier-” his voice is shrill and quick and strung out like he's stressed this a hundred times over and is ready to snap.

“Wonderful little firefly, as much as I love being chastised on my theiving skills,” The taller drawls, leaning in close to the boy next to him. “I think it's time we’d get a move on,”

“You're not going anywhere,” Mysterion says, voice pitched deep and gravelly; pulling as much intimidation as he can when standing up so straight makes him want to cry. “unless it's a nice cold cell in the Tunnel.”

Instead of another witty remark, the tallest one _laughs_ , an irritatingly amused grin and barely audible puffs of laughter through his crooked teeth. “I'd like to see you try and catch us,”

The second the blond moves, Mysterion grabs his regular gun without thought and fires. There's a loud shriek before they're both gone in a burst of smoke, dark green and hanging in the air for a moment. The rest of the cops shoot too, a moment too late and bullets whiz through the smoke with no targets to hit. 

"They're gone." He says into the comm, holstering his gun again.

This was, officially, the worst day ever.

\- 

When the plant blew and the Monsters were created, Craig Tucker had been reading. Sprawled lazily over his bed with a comic book in hand, his boyfriend curled like a cat in a patch of sun on the floor. There was a rumble, like something heavy had dropped, and then a deafening boom. Craig was blinded by light, hands flying up to protect his face from- well- _whatever_ was happening.

When he regained consciousness his ears were ringing, and the window of his bedroom had shattered. His first thought was of Tweek Tweak, who had been dozing right where a pile of glass lay. There was no blood. No body. _Where was Tweek?_

A stifled groan drew him to the other side of the room where Tweek indeed was, pushing himself up into his palms. His sweater rucked up and hair a bit messier but otherise seemingly unharmed. 

“Craig?” His voice was soft and scared, lip trembling as he looked up. Craig nodded, reaching out for him and then-

And then there was bright green smoke filling the space Tweek had once been, and he was gone.

Before Craig could panic, or even process what he saw, Tweek was in his arms in another cloud of green. It lingered, wrapping tendrils around them with every move they made before dissipating. “ _Tweek_ ” Craig cupped the boy's cheeks, heart pounding hard against his chest and aching at the fear in his lover's eyes.

Calm, _calm_. All he wanted was for the both to be calm-

A flash of soft lavender, and that's what they both were. Calm.

\- 

“Tweek, oh fuck oh shit oh my god,” Craig pressed on the wound with shaking hands, blood slicking the leather and making a viscous kind of bile rise in his throat.

Tweek had successfully teleported them to the bunker, even pretty close to the bedroom, before gasping and falling to his knees. The bullet Mysterion, _thatmonsterthatcrookthatscum_ , had shot at Tweek grazed his side. The gash would need stitches and Craig was _awful_ at stitches especially when his hands were trembling so badly-

“ _Hey_ ,” Tweek croaked, grabbing Craig’s wrist. “Craig, it'll be fine. You can do it. It takes roughly three minutes to bring the first aid kit over here.” He then started counting, tapping seconds against the bone of Craig’s wrist until he pulled away to fish the kit and a towel out of the bathroom. He makes it back by the time Tweek’s gotten to two minutes and fifty five seconds. The smile he gives Craig makes his gut clench and he can't help but think Tweek is really _beautiful,_ despite the blood being his own.

Craig doesn't move his goggles, and Tweek doesn't ask him to. Has long since learned that Craig would rather die than use his powers on the love of his life, the only one he has left in life. So he pulls up his sweater and stuffs the edge into his mouth to keep from biting his tongue, knows that if he looks at Craig he’ll see guilt and fear and a strangely comforting anger.

With every stitch, Craig smoothes his thumb over the exposed skin of Tweek’s stomach and apologizes. Tweek nods forgiveness and stares hard enough at the ceiling that his eyes cross.

Finally, _finally,_ after what feels like an eternity, Craig dips to lay his forehead against Tweek’s chest. His shoulders tremble as he calms his breathing. Tweek rests his hand in Craig’s hair, petting and curling it around his fingers for a moment. Two minutes and thirty seven seconds. Then Craig is pulling up and helping Tweek into a sitting position. The gauze is cool and soft as he ties it carefully around Tweek’s torso, tugging it until it was snug and tying it off. His gloves, Tweek notices, are still covered in blood and leave red smudges on the bandages. Without much thought, he takes Craig’s hand and brings the leather knuckles to his lips in a soft kiss.

“I’m alright,” He promises, and his boyfriend deflates a little.

They crawl into bed and hour and twenty three minutes later, cleaned of blood and dressed in soft threadbare pajamas. Tweek tucks himself under Craig’s chin, hands pressed against his chest to feel the steady heartbeat there. Craig’s gloves have been replaced with a spare set, dark blue instead of black, and warm against Tweek’s spine. His goggles knock against Tweek's head as he buries his nose in the wild nest of blond hair.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him for hurting you, babe.” Craig says, voice low and harsh. It wasn’t a threat, Tweek knows, but a fact. The next time they saw Mysterion, Craig would try his damndest to make him pay.

“I know you will.”

\- 

"Did you get a good look at them?" Stan asked, perched on the edge of Kyle's desk.

Kenny winced as said ginger prodded his side. " _Ow_ , there that hurts- yeah I did. One's blond and wore these _stupid_ cat eye shades and the other had black hair and had probably the most idiotic coat _ever_. He looked like one of those fuckin baddies from the old movies- shit Kyle, be careful!"

Kyle scoffed. "Like you have the right to criticize other people's costumes. And shut the fuck up, _I'm_ not the one who got taken down by Coon and a fucking baseball bat," He turned and began to rummage through the first aid kit which had grown in size since they first started the superhero gig. "I told you he fought dirty, told you you should've killed him when you had the chance last month but-" "I'm not a killer, Kyle." Kenny snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Kyle sighed and shrugged before tossing him a bottle of painkillers. "Thats the heavy duty stuff we swiped from Hell's Pass. Take two and if I catch you out of bed I'll tie you down." He says, obviously unconcerned now that he knew everything he could do was done. As he turned to head back into the living room, Kenny made sure to call out a teasing 'Kinky!' before the guest room door was slammed shut. Stan snorted before hopping up to follow him, casting Kenny one last worried glance before being waved off. If Kenny needed anything less then Kyle doting over him, it was _Stan_ doting over him.

See, as much as Stan would like to argue, not _all_ superheroes got super cool, hightech hideouts. Kenny knew for a fact Dr. Chaos didn't have one so he didn't feel particularly ashamed about their base in Kyle's apartment. _Kyle_ may not be pleased to have two injured superheroes falling through the windows at all hours but he deals with it. Besides, the place was homey and made it easy to get food and a safe place to crash every night.

Kyle and Stan's bickering floated down the halls ( _"I'm calling the blond one, ya know- the teleporter?- I'm calling him_ Nowhere Man _. I'm still not sure what the other guy does though." "Well,_ Stanley _, maybe thats a tad more important to us then coming up with supervillain names for petty crooks." "Crooks with_ powers _, Kyle!"_ ) along with the warm smell of microwave lasagna.

Yeah, there really wasn't a better hideout Kenny would want to ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

 The week passes quietly, probably the quietest in South Park history. No Monsters pop up, no drug rings or mobs surface which leaves Mysterion stopping muggers and vandals every once in awhile. For the first time in a long time, being out on the field is boring.

 The weather doesn’t help. It’s been a miserable drizzle that seems to keep even Dr. Chaos happy to stay quiet in his cell down in The Tunnel. Kenny himself would love to stay in bed but duty calls every morning in the form of the world's grumpiest twenty five year old dumping his Mysterion suit into his lap before stomping off to make coffee. He only feels kinda bad for Kyle, but the kid’s bed head is cute and watching Stan try to be subtle about snuggling up next to him at every given chance is hilarious.

 This morning was no different, Kyle yawning in his ear as Mysterion perches on a rooftop. The rain makes everything slick, an unnecessary danger that only Coon would risk in a fight, and a cold that seems to seep into his very bones. He shivers, pulling his cape a bit tighter around him. He probably should be a bit more open to Kyle upgrading his suit the next time they discuss it, thin spandex just isn’t cutting it these days.

 “Ken, come back and get some fucking sleep. Nothing's happening. Traffic’s at its lowest and the rains supposed to keep up for another three days at least. Even villains don't like fighting in this miserable weather.” Kyle begged through another yawn. Kenny could tell all his team wanted to do was sleep but something bit into his stomach at the thought of abandoning patrol.

 “Kyle, it's quiet-”

 “Don't fucking say it.”

 Kenny grinned “-too quiet.”

 “I’m going to kill you and no one will find your body, Ken.”

 “Yeah because I’ll have resurrected within the hour,” Kenny quips, backing up from the edge before taking a running leap to the next building over. He boots slid on the wet concrete, making his landing a bit tougher than he was comfortable with. “You're hot when you're angry. Alright, I'm coming back in. If they are planning some evil shit, rain would slow them down, right?”

“They're criminals Kenny, not idiots.”

-  


“Craig.”

 “Hmm.” Craig tightens his arm around the warm body next to him, pushing his face into the pillows. Rain patter asgainst the small window and even though he's just woken up, Craig is already being lulled into sleep by the sound.

“Craig, we have evil shit to plan.” Tweek insists, kicking his legs out from under the warm sheets and moving to stand. His hands go for the pearl handled pistols sitting on the rickety beside table.

He's instead yanked back into bed, the elegant diamond jewelry Craig had trussed him up in the night before clattering against itself as he falls back against Craig’s side. “Asshole! We have a job to do-”

“ 'S raining.” Is all Craig offers in return, distracted with trying to pull the covers back over Tweek without actually moving more than his right arm or opening his eyes. Tweek huffs, rubbing his fingers over the ridiculously long strands of pearls around his neck and allows himself to be tucked back against Craig’s chest.

“But the job-” Tweek starts, that little frown line that Craig adores forming between his eyebrows.

“Can't see people clearly in the rain. Means I’d have to touch em and risk getting shot. You might slip and fall if you ‘port us. We’re putting the plan off till this weekend.”

Tweek frowns, pushing his nose against the hollow of Craig’s throat and nipping him there. “Remind me who the planner is here, babe?” He asks in a slightly lower and steadier voice, as if in warning. Craig hums in thought and pulled back to plant a wet kiss between Tweek’s eyes.

“You, my dear. And you're too anxious to put us in an uncontrollable danger like that, so you're putting the plan off till this weekend.” He says with a sense of finality to it before rolling onto his back and pulling Tweek with him.

Tweek glares, though there's no heat behind it, and accepts the next soft kiss, goggles knocking the bridge of his nose. “Asshole.” He repeats and Craig hums again.“So I've been told. Besides, I can make this worth your time.”

Even with the stupid goggles, Tweek knows Craig is winking and pointedly ignores that smug smirk as hands fiddle with his diamond waist band. What an (amazingwonderfullovely) _asshole._

-

If Kenny slips again while climbing the fire escape to Kyle's bedroom window, only he will know. And if he shrieks like a shrill child, well, that's neither here nor there. He still manages to get inside and drip water all over a pair of jeans that looked more like Stan’s than Kyle’s. 

 “Stan ran out to get some food,” Kyle says as soon as Kenny’s entered the living room, the tech guy is hidden behind his largest monitor and sticks a hand up to wave Kenny over. Kenny nods, shaking damp hair out of his eyes as he does. “Facial recognition picked something up while you were gone.” Kyle adds, popping up and taking a moment to eye Kenny in search of wounds before ducking back behind his monitor.

 The soaked hood and cape are abandoned on a ratty armchair, Kenny jogging over to the rather impressive tech setup they had going at the coffee table. A pile of monitors and hard drives and wires that only Kyle seems to make sense of. Kenny certainly doesn't see any sense in having _three_ keyboards but what Kyle insists he needs for superhero work, he gets without too many questions.

 He leans over Kyle’s shoulder, arms propped on the back of his chair and frowns. “Is Chaos out? I just passed the jail, nothing seemed-”

“No, look,” Kyle jabs a finger at several files pulled up, accompanied by a mugshot. “He look familiar to you?”

 The kid in the mugshot could've looked like any troubled high school graduate if he didn't look exactly like the thief from last week. Tired eyes, hungover grimace, messy dark hair. He’s staring into the camera like someone challenged him to, knuckles white from the death grip he has on his sign.

“Craig Tucker,” Kyle states, scrolling through the information listed next to the blown up mugshot. “26, arrested on multiple accounts of petty theft and vandalism. Was either bailed out or issued community service. He’s been declared missing ever since the power plant blew; his parents and sister died in the blast and he and his roommate went missing the same day. Police report says they’re apartment was intact with no blood or other signs of death. So," Kyle tipped his head back to look up at Kenny, pursing his lips. “Thoughts?”

 Kenny nods, “That’s him. That’s the guy from the bank.” He squints at the mug shot of a kid who looked 20, now a Monster prowling the streets of South Park. This was where it got hard, when you saw who they were before the Incident. The first time a Monster they fought ended up dead, Kyle spent hours sifting through the photos of her online until Kenny forcefully dragged him away. That was back when Stan was still in the hospital, trying to learn how to cope with his new strength. Kenny loved Stan like a brother, sure, but sometimes he missed times like these when it was just him and Kyle. Team K2 against the world. 

Kyle reaches back and touches Kenny’s elbow in comfort, a sign he's probably thinking along the same lines, and gives him a tight, tired smile. “So now that we know who one of them is, what are we gonna do about it, Mysterion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im apparently incapable of writing a chapter over 2k words lmao???   
> thank you guys so much for all the support already, i have big things planned for this !!!  
> also ill try to post once every week or every two weeks depending on how life's going.  
> have a great day, hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!!!!


End file.
